First True Love part two
by Mizfizy
Summary: part two


After 3 years, Diane Aguilera came back to Japan after her father was assigned in Canada. Her parents already realize that it's the right time for her to decide for her own self.  
  
After finding the place to stay in, she decided to find the right school for her. She was easily accepted when the principal saw her high grades. After signing all the forms that she needed to be enrolled at her new school she chose to go home and relax. When Diane was 10 feet far from her new school, she recalled the name of her new school. Shohoku High.  
  
The following day, Diane got up early to get ready for school. She packed her things and her food, and go to school. She waited for the principal's office to get her classroom number. Then she hurriedly went to her classroom. Their teacher properly introduced her. Then their teacher told her to sit at the middle part of the classroom. Her seatmate smiled at her then introduced her self. Her name was Ayako. At first, Diane was shy that she can't wander her pretty brown eyes around the classroom. That's why she didn't notice that someone was looking at her madly. Ayako and Diane became close. After the class, Ayako invited Diane to watch the basketball practice. Diane was enjoying basketball when she saw a familiar figure looking at her. He has a brown curly hair, brown complexion, about 5'7 tall. She stared at him blankly. And she recalled her memory. How can a young innocent girl forget the boy who first took his heart? How can Diane forget the face of the boy she loved, and left without even saying goodbye at him personally? How can she forget the name Ryota Miyagi? She stopped recalling her past when Sakuragi tickled her waist. Then Sakuragi started teasing her to a boy named Kaede Rukawa. Diane just smiled at Sakuragi; she has no idea why Sakuragi loves to tease the cold guy. It's the 5th time she heard Sakuragi teased Rukawa. She just focused her attention to Sakuragi while she's there at the basketball court. She can't take Miyagi's cold expression at her.  
  
After the practice, Ayako and the basketball team accompanied her to the inn that she was staying. She served them something to drink. Then Ayako realized that she hasn't introduced Miyagi to Diane yet. Diane gave Miyagi her sweetest and warmest smile then reached her hand towards Miyagi, he took her hand and pressed it hardly. Nobody noticed what Miyagi did. Then he released her hands. She didn't let anyone noticed that her hand was aching.  
  
There is no class the following day. Diane decided to go and visit Miyagi's house. No assurances that the address that she was holding was still the address of Miyagi's home. When she was already there, she saw Miyagi's mother was packing her things for work. Miyagi's mother noticed her and let her in. She called for Ryota to entertain her then excused herself. Right after his mother walked out outside the door, Diane tried to talk to Ryota. But he said he has no time to listen to her lies. Then Ryota walked towards his room and left Diane alone at the living room. Diane knocked at his room, and explained everything that had happen 3 years ago. "I, I didn't know that my parent's were going to Canada. I just knew all about it when I arrived home. I tried to call you at your friend's house, but your friend told me that you guys were busy and you don't want to be disturbed by anyone. So I hanged up. And lastly, I didn't really plan to break your heart. It all happened so sudden. I knew I promised you that I would tell my parent's about our relationship. But the truth was, that time I was really confused about it, I didn't have enough guts to let somebody know about our relationship especially our parents. I'm really very sorry for being afraid." Then Diane started to cry. Ryota was hurt when he heard her explanation. Then he opened the door and started to speak. "You think because of your explanation our love is going to have a second chance?! The truth was I really didn't like you. I pretended to like you because I was having my revenge for Yanagiba, for taking away Marie from me. And I have had enough. of you and your stupid lies!!! Just go.I.I don't wanna see you again "  
  
After hearing the words, Diane ran outside Ryota's house as fast as she could. Then she remembered why she planned to go back to Japan. She went back to Japan to visit Ryota and to explain everything to him. She didn't know that she still has a feeling for him. The words he said really broke her heart. Because of the tears falling from her eyes, her vision became so blurry that she forgot that she is in the middle of the road. She was wounded that she didn't have the time to move away from the passing car. Then miraculously a man lifted her, and saved her. She recognized the man she bumped at. "I'm sorry, R." That's the only words she can say before losing her conscience. 


End file.
